Carefree and Wilful
by Verelan
Summary: He never thought that she would accept his offer.


He was sitting at his working table and was hovering over a stack of documents, which had to be signed by the time of tomorrow evening.

There was a penetrate, pulsing pain behind his forehead and he rubbed his nasal back with two fingers in a pitiful attempt to relieve his suffering.

Without any success.

His eyes were burning and it would be the best for him, if he would just shove the pile aside. However, he knew, he could not.

There was a knock on the door, as he took the pen again.

Who was this and why was this person disturbing him?

His words, that he did not want do be disturbed, were seemingly not working.

He sighed irritated and decided to simply ignore the person outside.

Hopefully that she would disappear again.

Seconds passed by and he could hear his own hear rate.

It was so damn quiet.

He did not dare to move.

Damn, he could not work concentrated this way.

The knocking came again. This time it was louder, more aggressiv.

Whoever stood out there … wanted a reaction, an answer.

His mind was racing and he played with the thought of just ignoring this person as long as he could. But what if it was an emergency?

He sighed again and laid the pencil down onto the documents. He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands on the desk.

"Come in."

He stared at the door and waited for it to open up.

He had expected everyone.

Tabitha … Courtney …

Everyone … except her.

She looked different.

Her brown hair fell openly over her shoulders and her usual clothes had been exchanged for a summery dress.

She smiled.

No … she looked … happy.

"Hello Maxie."

He blinked and was surprised to see her here.

Yes, indirectly he had invited her, as he had said, that she could always visit and was welcome here at any time.

But he had never calculated on the fact, that she would really accept this offer.

"Miss Maple.", he answered and was rewarded with her eyes rolling up. She giggled afterwards.

She moved closer, up to his desk and was now facing him directly. She looked amused.

"May. Just May." she admonished him and waved her forefinger in a threatening way.

Her look fell onto the stack of documents and she shook her head in disbelief. He was watching her and could not make out what she might be thinking.

"How can I help you?", he quietly asked and he tried with effort not to appeal to her by her surname.

Now she scrutinised him again, whit this impertinently sweet smile of hers.

An eternity passed by and none of them had spoken a word.

"You always seem to be drowning in so much work. Do you even have some free time?"

May countered with her own question, simply ignoring his.

She was still observing him as she kneeled down and crossed her arms on the desk, while she supported her head on her hands.

"I am the leader of an organisation and this is connected with work." His voice sounded amused. And then another big silence.

Still she had not answered his question and even if he was glad about her visit he was running out of precious time, which he did not really have.

"Well, I don't want anything special.", she finally answered as he was about to speak up.

"I wanted to make sure, that you are okay."

He blinked all again. These words, that had passed her lips, were also not expected by him.

I was not so long ago, they were confronted by each other in a fight for the upper hand.

He, who wanted to realise his plans and purposes.

She, his counterpart on a scale that had already been bent into her direction.

He did not really know what to say and so he stayed quiet. Desperately searching for the right words.

She seemed to have noted his dilemma. A small, but warm, hand was laid onto his own and thin fingers were gently stroking the upper side.

"Stop thinking about it. You don't have to answer.", she whispered as fast as the touch came it was gone again.

She rose and was making her way to the small couch on the opposite side of the door.

With a vague noise she dropped herself on the seat and turned her head into his direction as she made herself at home.

"I'll wait until you are finished."

"This might take some time.", he murmured and reached for his pencil again. He wanted to offer her, that she might come back later but he knew that it was useless.

She had always been wilful and would do as it pleases her.

Listlessly he made himself work again and after a few minutes he had completely forgotten that she was there, lying on his couch.

When he looked up again, she found her small form rolled up on the side. Her breathing was slow and steady.

She had fallen asleep.

Right in front of her lay her Pokenav still switched on.

He shook his head and a small smile crept onto his lips when he quietly rose. He pushed the pile aside and searched the cupboard beside the couch for a blanket.

Carefully not to wake her up he wrapped it over her sleeping figure.

This girl was simply carefree. Sometimes he envied her for it.


End file.
